Years Change Everything
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Gibbs went into Witness Protection when he found out Jenny was alive and in it. He didn't tell the team where he was going nor had any contact with them since. They all believed him dead. What happens 6 years later when it is safe to return? Does years really change everything?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Gibbs went into Witness Protection when he found out Jenny was alive and in it. He didn't tell the team where he was going nor had any contact with them since. They all believed him dead. What happens 6 years later when it is safe to return? Does years really change everything?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Call Agent DiNozzo, Agent McGee, Officer David, Abby Sciuto, Dr Mallard and Mr Palmer to my office", Vance says wirily to his secretary

He knew the news he was going to give them was going to be a lot to take in. It had been a lot for him to take in.

"Director they are here shall I send them in?" the secretary asks

"Yes", Vance says getting up from behind his desk as the team comes in

"Director", Tony says

"Please everyone take a seat. I have news for you", Vance says

They all look at each other worriedly. Vance was being nice to them. Something must have happened.

"What has happened?" Ziva asks

Vance sighs you couldn't get anything past them.

"There has been a fire and one person killed in it", Vance says

"Who?" McGee asks

"It was Gibb's house. The body has been identify as him. I am sorry but Special Agent Gibbs is dead", Vance says regret in his voice

"NO", Abby cries tears coming down her face, "No, No, NO, not my silver haired fox"

"I am sorry Miss Sciuto but it is true. I am so sorry for all your lose", Vance says

McGee put an arm around a hysterical Abby. Ziva was in shock and Tony put an arm around her and looked up at Vance.

"Have you told his father?" Tony asks

"Yes. I have sent Navy Personal to his house", Vance confirms

"What about the funeral?" Ducky says wiping his eyes

"He is to be buried at Arlington National Cemetery with full honours. I am handling everything. The funeral is in 5 days. Please be ready to give speeches honouring him", Vance says

"We will", Tony says

"Now take the next two weeks off. I will see you all at the funeral", Vance says softly

Tony helps Ziva up who is in shock.

"Come everyone to my place I don't think we want to be alone tonight", Tony says keeping his grief hidden being strong for the others.

They needed him. He could deal with his grief later. They leave the office in silence. Only sound was Abby crying.

"We need to see where it happen", Ziva whisperers

"Ok. First stop the house", Tony says not saying Gibbs name

They visit his house all they find is ruins that made it all seem real to them. They then week to Tony's apartment and Tony got out the bourbon.

"I think we need a drink", Tony says handing everyone a glass of bourbon

"To Gibbs. Who will be dearly missed", Ducky says raising his glass

They all say it and drink to him. After that Ducky takes a cab home with Palmer. And McGee takes Abby home and planned to stay with her. Ziva was staying with Tony.

"He's gone", Ziva whisperers sitting on the bed

All Tony could do was nod. Ziva's eyes filled with tears and she finally allowed her guard down in front of Tony. Tony takes her into his arms and cries with her. They both lost a father figure. They needed to grieve together…

* * *

><p><em>5 days later<em>

* * *

><p>Tony, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, Mike Franks, Jackson Gibbs, Tobias Fornell were wearing suits and the girls black dresses.<p>

"Now will any of his family be speaking?" the priest says

Tony gets up and goes to the podium in front of the coffin.

"Gibbs was like a father to me, to all of us. He was always there when we needed someone. Whether we were injured, lost, in trouble or needed someone to talk too. He was always there. I have known Gibbs for 9 years. I owe him a lot. He taught us a lot. He was honoured a lot and I know he wouldn't want it now. But it is happening. He deserves to be remembered. Like we will the rest of our lives. And we are very honoured to have had him in our life for as long as we did. Now he is with Paula Cassidy, Kate Todd, Jenny Sheppard, his wife Shannon and daughter Kelly. May they protect us. Gibbs I hope you are happy now", Tony says picking up the white flower and putting it on the coffin along with Gibb's badge, "Rest in peace boss"

McGee came up next with his flower and placed it on the coffin, "Rest in peace boss"

Ducky comes up next with his flower, "May you be happy where you are now Jethro. May you finally be at peace with your wife and daughter"

Mike comes up next, "Rest in peace Gunny. You were a darn good agent. Good Luck on the next advantage Probie"

Ziva comes up and kisses the flower and puts it on the coffin, "You were better than my own father. I truly believed you were my father. You looked after me and I you. You saved me Gibbs and for that I am forever grateful. You will always be remembered. Never forgotten"

Abby come up next tears in her eyes, "My silver hair fox, my father to me and the team. I am going to deeply miss you. I miss you saying 'what you got Abs' and kissing my cheek and bring my Caf Pow. You saved my life and were always protective of me. I will never forget you"

Jackson comes up and puts the flower on his only sons grave, "Be at peace now son. You are with those you love"

Tony held Ziva as Gibbs coffin was being lowered into the earth. McGee held Abby tightly as she sobbed. Palmer held his girlfriend Bree. Vance looked at the team that was Gibb's. They were tough. They would survive his death and move on. That's what he hoped.

The flag was handed to Jackson. The Guard solute's him and backs off. The guns go off and Gibbs was laid to rest.

* * *

><p>Little did anyone know that Gibbs was in fact alive in Tucson, Arizona living under the name Leland Jacob Georgetown and his wife Jacky Mary Georgetown formally known as Director Jennifer Sheppard of NCIS…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	2. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


	3. Chapter 1

**This story/chapter is dedicated to my Nan Judy Mary Smart who's birthday was on the 28th of February. Nan I hope you had a great birthday in Heaven. I love you always**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .1.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>6 Years Later…<em>

* * *

><p>Team Gibbs well now Team DiNozzo. Had, had a hard time the first year of Gibbs death but now they had moved on. Abby had married McGee and they had 3 children. Tony and Ziva had married and had 5 children with one on the way. Jimmy had married a woman named Bree they had two children.<p>

They were a lot closer than they had been six years ago. They had become more of a family. With Jackson Gibbs added to it. All of them would visit Jackson a couple of times a year with their family to keep him company. The kids called him Grandpa. The kids also called Ducky grandpa.

All of the team visited Gibbs grave one or twice a year but they didn't like remembering he died. But they also wanted to honour him in remembering him so they went.

At Christmas everyone would gather at Tony and Ziva's house for Christmas as a family and as always a toast was made to Gibbs and Jenny so that they would be remembered.

After Gibbs had died Ziva was nearly taken back to Israel by order of her father. But Tony married her and she became an American citizen. Her father had been furious. But there was little he could do. Ziva applied to work at NCIS and became a Probationary Agent on Tony's team instead of being an liaison officer.

So the team now was Lead Agent Tony DiNozzo, Senior Field Agent Tim McGee, Field Agent Ziva David-DiNozzo and probationary Agent Linnaea Vincent. They worked well as a team and a family.

They had gone through rough spots. Including Tony's father being put in jail for fraud. Tony had been taken hostage and was rescued by his team. Ziva having a hit put out on her by her father. Even Vance got involved with that one. But Ziva still got shot but it was not serious. Ziva had killed the assassin though.

Now things were as normal as they could get. With this team/family. None of them had any thought that the murder they were about to be called in on was going to shock them to the core…

* * *

><p><em>Virginia<em>

* * *

><p>Gibbs and Jenny had lived in peace for years. Even if they had been moved a number of times now they were in Virginia. Gibbs and Jenny had two kids named Daphne and Samuel. Gibbs worked as a carpenter and Jenny a school teacher.<p>

Both missed their previous jobs. But they couldn't do anything about it as they were in witness protection.

Jenny had left for work and started teaching when all kids where asked to go to the gym and to stay there while the teachers were to met in the teachers lounge. Jenny makes sure her kids were in the gym then goes to the teachers lounge.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asks Principal Davidson

"There was a body found in our dumpster. The police are here and are calling people in. They ask that we all stay here to be questioned. As the body they said was a Navy Sailor", Principal Davidson says

Jenny went white. A navy office was killed here. She needed to get out of here.

"Can I make a call?" Jenny asks

"No ma'am. Not till the feds get here", a police officer says coming in

"I need to it is important", Jenny insists

"I am sorry. The feds told us no phone calls. Please leave your cell phones and go make sure your students don't panic", the Officer says

Jenny WAS panicking. This was going to turn into a disaster. Her cover was going to be blown if it was someone she knew coming here. She just prayed it wasn't going to be anyone she knew or Gibbs knew…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>


	4. Chapter 2

**HAPPY 23rd BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .2.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>NCIS<em>

* * *

><p>"Got a case! Gear up!" Tony calls to his team<p>

His team was Senior Field Agent Timothy McGee, Junior Agent Ziva David-DiNozzo, and Probationary Agents Linnaea Vincent and Ellie Bishop.

"I'll call Ducky", Ellie says grabbing her stuff while calling him

Everyone quickly grabs their stuff.

"Where is it Tony?" McGee asks

"Virginia", Tony replies

Tony and Ziva go in one car Ellie, Linnaea and Tim in the van. Ducky and Palmer were following them.

They arrive at the school to see police had cordoned it off. Tony gets out and flashes his badge.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo these are Senior Field Agent Tim McGee, Junior Agent Ziva David and probationary Agents Vincent and Bishop. Our ME's Dr Mallard and Dr Palmer", Tony says

"The body is this way", the police officer says

Ducky immediately gets to work on the body with Palmer's help. McGee was sketching and shooting photos, Ziva was interviewing people with Bishop.

"Ziva, Ellie go and question the teachers. Linnaea come with me into the crowd. The killer might still be here", Tony says

Ziva and Ellie follow the officer into the school.

"Where the teachers acting strange?" Ellie asks the officer

"One looked kind of panicked who we said they couldn't have their cell phones", the officer says

"Thank you officer. We will take it from here", Ziva says

Just before they opened the door they see a man holding a gun to a woman. Ziva was shocked in was Jenny. But wasn't she dead?

"That is Jenny", Ziva whisperers to Ellie

"How?" Ellie asks

"Don't know but I will get answers. Look the door is booby-trapped", Ziva says showing Ellie the line

"Explosives?" Ellie asks

"Most likely", Ziva says, "Cover me while I defuse this"

Ellie does what she is told. Ziva takes out her knife and looks over the door. The booby-trap had been set up in a hurry. So Ziva could see where to defuse it. She cut the wire leading to the main bomb.

"Ellie he could still have a remote detonator. I'll go for the guy you get all the teachers out quickly", Ziva says

"Ok. I can do this", Ellie says

"Yes you can Probie", Ziva says, "1…2…3"

The bust into the room weapons drawn.

"NCIS DROP YOUR WEAPONS", Ziva shouts

The woman looks at them in shock. Ziva was positive it was Jenny. She would get her answers later after she saved the teachers and Jenny's life from this mess.

"Don't shoot or I blow this place up", the man says

"And make your employer unhappy I don't think so", Ziva says as Ellie sneakily gets the teachers out

"How do you know about my employer?" the man asks

"Oh that is easy. But where is the fun in telling you?" Ziva asks

"Where did all the teachers go?" the man asks

"Away from here", Ziva says proud of Ellie now she needed to take a shot at the man

The man raises his gun to Jenny's head but it was already too late for him Ziva and Bishop had hit him with bullets. Bishop runs to Jenny's side while Ziva checks the guy. He had an explosive vest on. It was set for 30 seconds.

"Must have been a dead man's switch. Jump out the window!" Ziva says hurriedly

Bishop follows orders and helps Jenny to the window Ziva was right behind them. They jumped just as the room exploded…

* * *

><p>Tony was looking around at the crowd something didn't feel right. Then he saw it a man with a beard. Those familiar eyes. Tony begins to walk over to the man. The man turns.<p>

"Stop NCIS!" Tony shouts starting to sprint

Linnaea was right behind him. As the man ran. Tony ran faster he knew that run but it was impossible. He needed answers now.

"STOP NCIS", Tony yells

The man tries to hide taking twists and turns.

"Give it up. Where is she?" they heard a voice in an alley says

Tony and Linnaea look around the corner to see a man with a gun pointing at the man they had been chasing. Tony puts a finger to his lips and draws his gun.

"Go to hell", the man says

That voice Tony knew anywhere. But how was he alive? Now he had to get Gibbs out of this mess.

"Tell me where she is!" the man says

"No way in hell. You killed the sailor didn't you?" Gibbs asks

"My employer", the man says

Tony mouths 3 to Linnaea who nods looking nervous. On three they appear around the corner and shouted "NCIS WEAPONS DOWN!"

They hear a boom in the direction of the school. But that doesn't stop them.

Shots were fired but who did they hit...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:) <strong>

**A little cliff hanger there:)**


End file.
